<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Missed You by walkingspring</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889344">I Missed You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkingspring/pseuds/walkingspring'>walkingspring</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anbu Uchiha Sasuke, F/M, No Uchiha Massacre, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romantic Fluff, Sappy, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:08:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkingspring/pseuds/walkingspring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a Non-Massacre Fic, so Sasuke might be a little different than his canon self.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Missed You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a Non-Massacre Fic, so Sasuke might be a little different than his canon self.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something feels off, he quietly wonders as he dodges a kick to the face given by Naruto. Right now him and Naruto were doing one of their routinely spars in one of the secluded parts of the training grounds, so no fan-girls can drool at him while he’s shirtless. Now 24, Sasuke was the most sought out bachelor in the village, unfortunately he just wasn’t interested in getting married. Being the new ANBU captain didn’t give him time to be in a committed relationship and that was alright with Sasuke. Aside from Sakura, he couldn’t see himself be in a relationship with anyone, despite her being equally if not more busy than him. He wonders how she manages a the hospital, the children’s clinic, and her missions at the same time. Just thinking about her, makes his chest feel weird even in the middle of a spar!</p><p>‘She is so annoying’ Sasuke feels his face warm up a little bit. </p><p>“Oi Sasuke, why are you making that irritated face?” Naruto aims a punch to his face, to which Sasuke effortlessly catches with his right hand which ended the match. Once again Sasuke wins.</p><p>“Looks like I win again.” He says as a matter of fact, as he walks towards the nearby stream and throws water all over himself, Naruto following him to do the same.</p><p>And then it clicked to him, “Naruto, where’s Sakura? I haven’t sensed her chakra all day.” Sasuke asks him, eyes narrowed at him, and muscled arms crossed over his chest.</p><p>“Come to think of it, I don’t know either.” Naruto scratches his head, contemplating where the pink haired doctor could be.</p><p>“Let’s go ask my dad, he probably sent her off on a mission.” Without wasting anytime, they put on their shirts, and teleport to the hokage tower.</p><p>When they arrive at outside of the hokage office, Sasuke pounds the door with a hard knock until he heard a “come in”</p><p>“Son,” Minato acknowledges with a nod, “and Sasuke. how unusual of you two to barge here like this.”</p><p>“Hey dad, Sasuke and I were wondering if you sent Sakura-chan on a mission recently.”<br/><br/>“I did in fact send her on a solo mission at the crack of dawn this morning.” Minato tells them beginning to feel weary as to how they’ll react once they find out the nature of her mission. </p><p>“What’s her mission?” Sasuke asks without beating around the bush.</p><p>With a sigh, Minato tells them, “I sent her on a classified solo s-rank mission that will take her at least six months to complete.”<br/><br/>Resisting the urge to activate his sharingan, Sasuke while gritting his teeth, “With all due respect Lord Fourth, why would you send a medical ninja on an s-rank solo-mission?” Sasuke didn’t know how much longer he could keep himself at bay, he also noticed Naruto clenching his fists and wearing a grim expression. </p><p>“As you know she’s not just your average medical ninja, you both are forgetting that she also surpassed a legendary sannin, and after obtaining the yin seal, the rules of a medical ninja don’t apply to her anymore.” Minato calmly explains to them.</p><p>“As her friends and former teammates, I’m ordering as the hokage that both of you, especially Naruto not even think about going after her.” Minato sternly warns the two boys, no, young men to not act out.</p><p>“If I find out you two disobey me, for Sasuke I’ll take away your leadership position of the ANBU, and Naruto I’ll take away your rank as jonin. Is that understood?”</p><p>“Yes dad” “Yes.” Were Naruto and Sasuke’s responses. </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>After six long months have passed, Sasuke contemplated hard whether Sakura was worth fighting for to his parents, and much to his surprise they actually supported him on his descision to marry her. Fugaku even came with him to Sakura’s place, where he could ask Sakura’s parents, Kizashi and Mebuki Haruno for their daughter’s hand in marriage. The look on their faces was priceless to Sasuke. </p><p>He chuckles at the memory of her parents staring at him with awe, as he alone, waits for her by the village gates at the crack of dawn.</p><p>When he felt the familiar warm chakra approach, he jumps down from the tree he was sitting on, and runs as fast as a cheetah to where Sakura stands only a few kilometers inside the village away from Kotetsu and Izumo.</p><p>Before Sakura can continue walking further, she stops when she felt Sasuke flash in front of her. </p><p>Blushing at the close proximity they were in, she opens her mouth to say “Excuse me Sasuke-kun” but instead lets out a grunt as she’s grabbed in a gentle but very intimate embrace, then feels his lips crushed on her’s as he flashes them both some place more private.</p><p>They arrive at the empty training grounds just when the sun’s about to rise. When they finish kissing, he gives her a warm smile while his arms were still wrapped around her waist. </p><p>He kisses her again, this time softer and whispers in her ear, “I missed you.”</p><p>All Sakura could do was smile and blush adoringly at him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>